


The Black Book Job

by leverage_ot3



Category: Leverage
Genre: A con gone wrong, Angst, Episode: s05e15 The Long Goodbye Job, Everybody but Nate dies, F/M, Heavy Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nate is a wreck but no surprise there, Sterling is livid, as he should be, at least they die holding hands, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leverage_ot3/pseuds/leverage_ot3
Summary: Nate Ford wakes in an interrogation room, filled with dread. All of his friends, his family, are dead. And it’s his fault.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Kudos: 11





	The Black Book Job

this is a placeholder fic made for a meme

literally this is just because I’m Extra™ and wanted to make a funny textpost on tumblr about nate’s fanfic he made to tell the interpol agent

anyways I’m leverage-ot3 on tumblr


End file.
